The present invention is directed to packages for electrical apparatuses. In particular, the present invention is directed to packages for electrical apparatuses employing insulated metal substrate elements in their construction. The present invention includes packages for electrical apparatuses needing a heat dissipation structure, such as a heat sink, included in the package.
The apparatus of the present invention presents an open-frame board mountable electrical apparatus, such as a power supply, which is surface mountable. The construction of the apparatus eliminates the need for potting the assembled apparatus while maintaining good thermal dissipation characteristics.
Prior art packaging of electrical apparatuses requiring incorporation of heat dissipating structures employ extruded heat sink components, thermal conductive pads, potting techniques and other features that contribute to inefficient heat transfer away from components sought to be cooled.
It would be beneficial to have an electrical apparatus packaged compactly that has good heat dissipative characteristics. It would be especially advantageous to provide such a product that is surface mountable. It would also be advantageous if such an electrical apparatus could be packaged to efficiently include a heat dissipating structure, such as a heat sink.
A package for an electrical apparatus is disclosed. The electrical apparatus includes a plurality of electrical components; the package comprises: (a) a first circuit board having a top side and a bottom side, and having a first array of the plurality of components arranged on at least one side of the top side and the bottom side; (b) a second circuit board in electrical and mechanical connection with the first circuit board; the second circuit board has a first side and a second side. The first side faces the top side of the first circuit board. The second circuit board has a second array of the plurality of components arranged on the first side. The second circuit board preferably has at least one heat dissipating structure substantially integrally affixed on the second side. Preferably, the second side is a metal substrate and the first side is electrically insulated from the second side. The package may further include one circuit board presenting an integral connection structure extending a standoff distance measured substantially perpendicular to the plane of the circuit board. The connection structure is affixed with the other circuit board when the package is in an assembled orientation.
The method for manufacturing the apparatus comprises the steps of: (a) providing an insulated metal substrate presenting a first component bearing side and a second metallic side electrically insulated from each other; (b) providing a heat dissipating structure; and (c) substantially integrally affixing the heat dissipating structure with the substrate at the second side.
Further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like elements are labeled using like reference numerals in the various figures, illustrating the preferred embodiments of the invention.